


Easy, Tiger.

by Thegoldenrati0



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 06:11:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2762582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thegoldenrati0/pseuds/Thegoldenrati0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah yields to Rachel's booty call but things take a turn for the hilarious. Just a little light-hearted touch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy, Tiger.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [updatepls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/updatepls/gifts).



Sarah was more than happy to be Rachel’s booty call. At the end of the day they both needed to get their rocks off and of course it fed Rachel’s narcissistic little mind being able to look into her own hazel eyes when they were between her legs. It wasn’t such a burden for the wild type either, making Rachel scream was worth every snide comment thrown in her face. Insults in the heat of passion lost their edge.

Letting herself in, Sarah was greeted in the cold bitch apartment by none other than everyones favourite concierge, Troy.

“Hey, Troy. Where’s the Queen, or are you getting involved this evening? Does she even pay you enough for that?”

Troy blushed. 

“No, Ms.Manning, Ms.Duncan will be with you shortly. I’m just setting the temperature.”

Sarah scoffed.

“68 degrees yeah?”

He shifted a little awkwardly as he finished with the control panel.

“Not tonight, Ms.Manning. 69.”

Oh Rachel had so set that one up, Sarah nodded in kudos. Nice touch.

“Kinky.”

Troy gave a more relaxed shrug, that pole up his arse must be exhausting. 

“That will be all, Troy.”

He straightened himself immediately, Sarah swore she heard his spine crack with the speed of it.

“Yes, Ms.Duncan. Good-night”

She gave him the look of dismissal.

“Laters, Troy.”

The door clicked and Rachel was against Sarah. 

“You’re late.”

“You missed me.”

“You’re deluded.”

The duel was useless, neither would back down, Sarah just had a better way of resolving things. She grabbed Rachel by the front of her shirt and smashed both bodies and lips together. The proclone reacted by sinking her teeth into Sarah’s lip. So it was going to be that kind of night. Taking her by the shoulders, Sarah threw Rachel into the wall and pounced, her arms locked either side of her clones head as she leaned in close. 

“Someone is feisty tonight.”

She gnashed her teeth a hairs breath from Rachel’s now lipstick smudged lips. Rachel tried to fight back, her hand on Sarah’s abdomen as she used her body weight to force them away from the wall. No. This was Sarah’s night. 

Her hands snaked down the back of Rachel’s thighs and crouching ever so slightly she raised her clone clean off the floor, her legs wrapping around Sarah’s waist without thought. They both ignored the distinctive tearing of fabric, Rachel’s skirt had just ripped at the seam. Sarah was waiting for Rachel to throw a wobbly but her arms draped over Sarah’s shoulders it seemed she was safe. For now. 

Looking over her back Sarah decided that the bedroom was too far away, the kitchen was not. Trying not to show any signs of muscular strain she carried Rachel through the room, possibly maybe knocking over a lamp in the process. She let Rachel slip down her arms and onto the granite kitchen island. Whatever viscous comment Rachel had about the destroyed ornate light source was lost as her skin came into contact with the stingingly cold stone under her bare legs. 

Sarah’s fingers laced into the reverse of Rachel’s knuckles that were gripping the surface restricting her movements. 

“You always make such a mess, Sarah.”

Of course, Rachel was referring to her now useless skirt and the lamp on the floor. Sarah didn’t see it that way, she fluidly rubbed at Rachel through her underwear.

“You’re damn right.”

That sounded strange in her own accent. She was used to saying it as Sarah!Beth. Rachel dammed herself for allowing Sarah to counter her remark so easily. In the spirit of making a mess, Sarah decided to push her luck, her hands ghosted inside the open collar of Rachel’s button down shirt, she took hold of either side and flexing she yanked them in opposite directions. The shirt split open, the silence hanging over them peppered only by the plastic buttons hitting the various surfaces they scattered to.

“How dare-”

Rachel was cut off. 

“What the fuck are you wearing?”

Sarah had taken three steps back, her heart rate quickly slowing down and she felt her libido crash and burn. They had been braced for potentially one of the fiercest encounters to date, Rachel sat open legged in a damaged skirt and ripped blouse. 

The only thing ruining it was her leopard print bra. 

Sarah had her lips pinned together with her fingers in a pathetic attempt to hold down her laughter. Rachel was usually so classy with her lingerie. Sarah would have put money on street walking girls wearing the same kind of bra.

“W-What is the problem?”

Rachel wasn’t used to being the butt of anyone’s joke. She needed to regain her ground and quickly.

“You look like a prossie!”

Sarah’s eyes were shut tight, laughter lines painted from their corners. 

“A what?”

“A hooker, mate!”

“I do not!”

Rachel had stepped herself down from the counter and with an absent mind tried to reconnect the two sides of her shirt, mainly to hide her modesty. Nobody had ever been brave enough to laugh at Rachel Duncan. 

“Tell me you’re wearing matching knickers. Make my day.”

Rachel was not dignifying that with an answer. She stormed off into her walk in closet to conceal herself with a silk robe. If Sarah found it so amusing she could damn well leave. 

“‘Ey, come back ‘ere, we’ll just take it off.”

She combed back her thick hair with a hand as she wandered in after Rachel, a soft smile on her face. She had never seen the proclone embarrassed, her face usually emotionless. She kept avoiding Sarah’s eyes. 

“I’d like you to leave now, Sarah.”

“Oh come on, stop being a pussy.”

Sarah couldn’t stop herself from linking her arms around Rachel’s waist, it was short lived, she was thrown off. 

“Well I didn’t come all this way for nothing. I’m sleeping over if I’m not getting any.”

“You are not. We have rules to adhere to. You are not welcome to stay.”

The “rules” had gone out of the window long ago but every so often Rachel would drag them up again. Usually when Sarah had done something wrong. 

“I’m staying. I’ll take the couch. Still comfier than Fe’s bed.”

She kissed Rachel on the cheek.

“Night, Tiger.”

“Excuse me, you’ll drool on the leather.”

Sarah’s grin broke even wider as she trailed behind Rachel into the bedroom and squirmed out of her jeans and under the sheets.


End file.
